I Like the Moon
by BraverStrongerSmarter
Summary: "He's not suffering anymore. The moon can't touch him where he is now. So, if the moon is what keeps him in your heart, I'm positive that your dad loves it as much as you do."


This was written for** FloatingCloudBadger's **Two Characters, A Prompt and Some Weird Shipping Challenge in which I had to write a story containing two characters that I chose randomly - Bill Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Please take the time to review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! :D

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So if you recognize it, then it's not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone," Bill called, attempting to grab the attention of the Weasley-Potter clan. Several of the younger children, chatting excitedly on the couch turned their heads toward him, but Harry and Bill's own father, along with James and Dominique were still talking rather loudly.<p>

"I have to take Teddy back to Hogwarts now!" that got everyone's attention. Instantly they all stopped what they were doing and began to bid the thirteen-year-old boy farewell. Bill waited patiently as Teddy hugged all his relatives goodbye and gave the now eleven-year-old Victorie a kiss on the cheek, wishing her a happy birthday. Bill smiled at the boy as he walked past, his backpack of clothes (and various other items) slung over his shoulder, and exited the Burrow.

Each year on May 2nd, the anniversary of the end of the second wizarding war, classes were cancelled and students were allowed to return home and visit with their families, provided they had their own transportation, and they were back before curfew. This worked out perfectly for the family, as May 2nd happened to be his daughter's birthday. So, each year for the past three years, one of the adults had volunteered to apperate Teddy to and from Hogsmeade so he could join in with the birthday fun.

Bill followed the teal haired boy out into the yard, past the anti-apperation wards. He was quiet, which wasn't all that strange. Over the summer, Bill saw Teddy almost weekly. He was always over at their house playing with Victorie as they were the only 'cousins' close in age. During those times, they would talk to each other. Bill had almost become a second or third father to the young boy – right behind Harry and Bill's own dad. But on nights like this, when he had been playing around with George and Ron, he was bound to be tired.

"Uncle Bill?" the young boy's voice broke through the quiet night air.

"Yes Teddy?" Bill asked as they stopped in their normal apperating spot.

"Um," the boy paused and glanced down at the ground. "Is it true you got those scars from a werewolf?"

Bill frowned, his hand absentmindedly moving to the side of his face where three ugly scars ran across his skin from top to bottom. Sometimes, when he tried really hard, he could almost forget they were there. But then he would catch someone looking at him strangely, or someone would ask him where they came from, and there they were again. Teddy must have been talking to George. Bill's younger brother did like to tell stories of all their battle scars – especially the gruesome ones like his missing ear or Bill's own scars. Fred was the only exception. George rarely ever mentioned his deceased twin. It was too painful for him.

"Yes, Teddy. I got these scars in a battle defending Hogwarts. And yes, they were from a werewolf."

The boy was silent for a moment. Bill waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Sighing, the older man held out his arm. As soon as he felt Teddy's hand in his, they disapperated.

Hogsmeade was fairly quiet as they began the trek up to the castle gates. There were only a handful of people milling about the streets. Most were still celebrating inside. Thirteen years had passed since the fall of Voldemort, and still it felt like only yesterday. Bill glanced over at the younger boy, trying to decipher what he was thinking, but he couldn't tell. And the boy was giving no hints.

"Are your scars the reason why you hate the moon so much?" Teddy asked quietly.

Bill looked at the boy confusedly. "What makes you think I hate the moon?" he asked, curious as to where the boy had gotten that idea from.

Teddy shrugged, his normally vibrant hair fading into a bluish grey color. "You're antsier on full moon nights," he pointed out. "You can't sit still. It makes you uncomfortable. That's why you volunteered to take me back tonight. You wanted to walk around."

The older man was impressed. His nephew really did have an eye for detail. "Well, I suppose you're right there. I am more restless on nights like tonight. But that doesn't make me hate the moon. I rather enjoy it most of the time."

Teddy frowned. "Do you think it's bad that I like it too?"

Bill frowned. Was this what was troubling the boy? He reached over and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Not at all, Ted."

"But, my dad – "

Bill stopped the boy and kneeled down so he was looking him straight in the eyes. "Ted, your father was a wonderful man. He was probably one of the kindest, smartest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. After Harry's Mum and Dad died, your dad lost everything. He had every reason to be bitter toward the world – every reason to hate all of the wizarding world. But he didn't. He was a good man. And if admiring the moon is the way that you stay connected to him, then how could that be a bad thing?"

"I dunno," the boy admitted sheepishly. "I just feel like, if he were still here, I would hate the moon like him."

"And maybe that's true," Bill supplied. "But, if you ask me, I think your dad likes the moon now."

Teddy frowned. "He does?"

"Sure," Bill responded, squeezing the boy's shoulders lightly. "He's not suffering anymore. The moon can't touch him where he is now. So, if the moon is what keeps him in your heart, I'm positive that your dad loves it as much as you do."

Teddy grinned for the first time that night. "Thanks Uncle Bill."

Bill smiled and the two continued up to the brightly lit castle – like a beacon in the night. "Anytime kid. I'm always here for you."

And in that moment, Teddy knew he always would be.

Fin.


End file.
